Vidia
Vidia is a Fast-flying fairy. She has long black hair, (in the books, but in the movies it is shown that she has Plum colored hair) fair skin, pouty lips, arched eyebrows and is a bit tall for a fairy. She prides herself on being the fastest fairy there is, and scoffs at the notion that anyone else – especially a fairy like Tinker Bell – is anywhere near her level. Vidia tends to be secretive, keeping extra pixie dust locked in a box hidden under her bed and racing dragonflies when the other fairies aren't looking. She is self-centered and believes not all fairies are created equal. To get extra pixie dust, Vidia plucked ten feathers from Mother Dove and ground them herself. After learning about this, Queen Clarion forbade Vidia from coming near Mother Dove again. She also uses sugary phrases, such as "darling" and "dear" in a condescending manner to other fairies. Still, there’s more to Vidia than her prickly exterior. She is a rather smart fairy, and can be kind when she wants to be. In the books, Vidia is the only fairy in Pixie Hollow who doesn't live in the Home Tree. She lives in a sour plum tree, which other fairies don't mind because they feel that some distance between themselves and Vidia is a good thing. Vidia's character is somewhat different in the films. She seems nicer and eventually becomes somewhat friends with the others. In the books, she has a bit of a soft spot for Prilla and later Wisp, but she will not admit it openly. Appearances ''Tinker Bell In ''Tinker Bell (2008), Vidia helped with the arrival of Tinker Bell. When Tink introduces herself to Vidia, she is very mean to Tink, derides Tinker talents as being less than her own, and tricks her into thinking that tinker fairies go to the Mainland. When Tink asks her for help, Vidia tricks her into trying to catch the sprinting thistles, which results in ruining the preparations for spring Queen Clarion later punishes her by ordering her to catch all of the thistles. ''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure She appears briefly in ''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009), delivering autumn at the beginning, and again at the end when the blue pixie dust appears. Here, she is a non-speaking character. ''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue In ''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010), Vidia, during an argument with Tinker Bell, accidentally causes her to be captured by humans while trying to teach her a lesson. Vidia feels horrible about what she has done and later confesses it to Tink's friends. They all went to go save Tink from Lizzy. While saving Tink she was captured by Dr. Griffiths, who had initially planned to show her to other scientists before his daughter Lizzy convinced him to let Vidia go. At the end she and Tinker Bell seemed to be on friendly terms. ''Pixie Hollow Games In ''Pixie Hollow Games (2011) , her partner was Zephyr. Vidia was the captain of the fast-flying fairies with Zephyr as her team mate competing in the games against other talent guilds. Vidia and Zephyr took second place in the finals, though during the cart race they were eliminated when their cart crashed while taking a shortcut. ''Secret of the Wings In ''Secret of the Wings (2012) Vidia and the gang will go to a journey in the Winter Woods, a place of mystery. During their trip, Tinker Bell meets an frost-talent fairy named Periwinkle. By this point, she is often more sarcastic towards Rosetta instead of Tinker Bell, seeing Rosetta as flighty and annoying. ''The Pirate Fairy In the sixth film, ''The Pirate Fairy (2014), she and her friends magically switch talents. Her talent is switched to a Tinker-talent, much to her chagrin, as she thinks it is the least-useful talent. Her talent manages to save the day in the end, as she builds several devices to turn the other Fairies into more powerful fighters. Books ''Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg (2005 book) Vidia, shown to be cruel, snide, and sarcastic, goes on the quest to restore Mother Dove's egg with Prilla and Rani in ''Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg. She was selected by Mother Dove to go, though Queen Clarion officially appointed Rani as leader so Vidia wouldn't take over. It was stated that Vidia had cruelly plucked Mother Dove years earlier, for "fresh dust". While Prilla distracted Captain Hook, Vidia helped Rani take his cigar holder and later plucked the feather from the golden hawk. Vidia, lacking empathy, was greatly pained by the hawk's empathic attack, but convinced herself that the hawk had made the pain worse than it really was. But when Rani offered to trade her wings to gain a mermaid's comb, she could not bring herself to do the job, leaving it up to Prilla instead. When all three objects were gathered, Vidia helped take them to Kyto. Vidia's selfishness and greed ended up saving the day, as she kept some hidden "fresh dust" on her (just in case they failed, so that she could be the last Fairy to ever fly), allowing the Fairies to make the journey in time when their supply of dust had run out. ''Vidia and the Fairy Crown (2006 book) When Queen Clarion's crown went missing in ''Vidia and the Fairy Crown, she was accused of taking it by Tinker Bell due to a comment she had made about doing so prior to the disappearance being discovered. All the other fairies believed it too, except for Prilla. Queen Clarion set her court date to be the next morning, and Prilla and Vidia set out to clear her name. They investigated and questioned anyone who had handled the crown, eventually discovering that Nora had mistaken it for a replica crown party favor and put it with the other replicas. Together with Dupe, they tried on all the crowns until Vidia had found the real one. Vidia had all of the fairies she questioned stand as witnesses, clearing her name. When Queen Clarion apologizes, and suggests throwing a party for Vidia, Vidia rudely snaps that she'd rather go "on another wild goose chase for some missing bauble" that attend a party of the Queen's. Beck Beyond the Sea (2007 book) Vidia appears frequently in this story, being seemingly excited about the idea of Beck going off on a journey. In a rare moment of kindness, she even offers Beck the "special dust" from Mother Dove's feathers! However, it eventually turns out that Vidia was being dishonest, and had a plan. She plotted to have Beck be lost far away from Pixie Hollow, thus leaving Mother Dove vulnerable. Vidia managed to pluck two of her feathers before Beck was able to return- Beck managed to stop the third attempt, catching Vidia in the act. Vidia was punished by being grounded for two weeks- all of Beck's bird friends ensuring that the punishment was carried out. ''Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand (2007 book) When Vidia wouldn't go after the wand in ''Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand, Mother Dove had her locked in Rani's room. She eventually broke free and took the wand and wished to be able to fly as fast as she wanted. But because there was no longer any challenge in trying to fly as fast as she could, it was no longer enjoyable, thus her wish (as Mother Dove had predicted) "broke her heart." The wish was later reversed, and her speed was brought back to normal. She was so joyful that she uncharacteristically hugged a wind-polishing talent who was nearby. ''Fairies and the Quest for Never Land (2010 book) She fell in love with Kyto in ''Fairies and the Quest for Never Land. She appeared to be on his side, but was still loyal to the fairies. At the end she helped Gwendolyn distract Kyto, while the other fairies captured him. ''Disney Fairies Storybook Library (2010 collection) In one of the stories, Vidia was referred to as being cruel and unappreciative of other talents. After making a water-talent cry, she proudly bragged that "It will snow in Pixie Hollow before I appreciate another talent!". And so the water-talents gathered together to make it snow- Vidia is shown with the other fairies playing in the snow and having great fun, but still refuses to confess to appreciating it. The others realize that she's lying, given how much fun she's having. Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse (2008 book) She appeared in ''Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse, when she fell in the water and Silvermist saved her making her stuck at the fairy picnic- though this wasn't Silvermist's fault, Vidia was enraged and tried to get back at her. Later she tried to upset Silvermist many times about the white ladybug curse, constantly finding ways to subtly needle her about it (either by bringing it to Sil's attention, or by smirking whenever disaster struck). She did wake Silvermist up for the waterball tournament, showing either an act of kindness, or a sinister way to prove to everyone that Silvermist was indeed cursed. Silvermist got a bulls-eye when Vidia called her a coward. ''Four Clues for Rani (2011 book) In ''Four Clues for Rani, pairs up with Dulcie for the Fairy Treasure Hunt. She makes a bet with Rani that if she wins Rani has to be her servant and vice versa. Rani and Ronan later her at Echo Cavern, screaming at Dulcie that she doesn't want another muffin. Vidia loses the bet, having been tricked by Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, and seems less than happy about being Rani's servant. Personality The personality of Vidia in the films changes a great deal. In Tinker Bell s''he is very vindictive, jealous and spiteful, deliberately setting Tinker Bell up to fail, mocking Tink's talent, and bragging about her own. In ''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure ''her personality is just shown, because she does not have a speaking role. But we can see that she has changed a bit, because it shows her feelings more. In ''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, she undergoes a personality switch, because it shows that she cares about Tinker Bell and befriends Sil, Fawn, Ro, Dessa, Clank and Bobble. While she mocks Tinker Bell's fascination with humans, and plays a prank on her, she is horrified when a human girl captures Tink. She ends up leading a quest to save Tink, feeling guilt-ridden about things. She comes clean to the other Fairies, and is grateful to find forgiveness and acceptance- this basically includes her as part of the group. She is nowhere near as cruel as in the first movie, and Tink is also less argumentative with her, instead behaving as if she is unaware that Vidia is being rude. In Pixie Hollow Games she does not speak, but she also does not cheat in the games, and accepts losing, unlike Rumble. In Secret of the Wings, Vidia is now fully a part of the group, worrying about calming Periwinkle and Tinker Bell, but she does not dispense jokes in bad taste, when she tells Periwinkle: "Advice from fairy to fairy, Tink gets to be unbearable once in the middle when." In The Pirate Fairy '' she is much more kind, gentle and companion, though still acts angry when her talent is switched to "Tinker Fairy". She cares about her friends and smiles often, though is still frequently exasperated or snarky. In Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast, she is a more typical member of the group, though still acts annoyed with Rosetta ("EWWW!! My mouth was open!" "It's ALWAYS open!"). However, she is later shown crying with the group when Gruff goes back into hibernation. Games *Pixie Hollow Online *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Trivia *Vidia is voiced by Pamela Adlon. *According to Gail Carson Levine's official blog, when being proposed by Disney to write ''Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg, the name suggested to use for the character was actually In''vidia, however, she didn't like the name, thinking it was too depressing, so the name ended up being shortened to just Vidia. *"Invidia" is a Latin word meaning: envy. *Vidia is the only fairy that originated from the books to become a main antagonist. *She cares for the well-being of Tinker Bell, but never admits it. *After her adventure in ''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, she is shown to be a little nicer. In the Pixie Hollow's Short clips she is also shown to think about others. *Even though in the "How I Train Vidia" Pixie Preview, it said that she could fly faster than the speed of sound, in the preview, she wasn't actually breaking the sound barrier. *Vidia only has three outfits, whereas the other fairies (excluding the winter fairies) have five. (One for each season and one for the Pixie Hollow Games). Vidia has a Spring outfit which she also wears in Autumn and Summer. A Pixie Hollow Games outfit and a Winter outfit, which she wears in Secret of the Wings. *Her two BFF's (Best Fairy Friends) are Silvermist and Tinker Bell. *A great number of the chapter books feature at least one chapter in which Vidia flies in and says something sarcastic and rude to the main character. She has suggested that Silvermist is unlucky, Rani is "useless" without her wings, Tinker Bell is losing her talent, and more. One of the Never Girls books also features a bit where she convinces a young girl to steal a huge amount of Fairy Dust for her, as well. Quotes *(Tinker Bell: You're a pollenizer?) (Vidia's twister pops, as she frowns) (Tinkerbell: Pollen-''ator''? Pollen-picker? Pollen-plucker?) **Vidia: "I am a fast-flying fairy, a true rare talent. And this is but a small part of what I do". I make breezes in the summer, blow down leaves in the fall; my winds even brought you here, dear. Fairies of every talent depend on me!" (Tinker Bell: Hey! That's just like what I do!) *Vidia: (Snorts) "Excuse me?" (Tinker Bell: Well, tinkers help fairies of every talent, too! So, we're kinda the same, you know.) *Vidia: "Sweetie, I make forces of nature. You make pots and kettles. I work up in the sky, and you work down in a ditch. Oh, don't get me wrong, sunshine, being a tinker's really 'swell and all, but I wouldn't go bragging about your talent. It's not like spring depends ''on you!"'' (Tinker Bell: Of course it does! And when I go to the Mainland, I'll prove just how important we are!) *Vidia: "When who goes to the Mainland?" (Tinker Bell: Me, of course! For spring!) *Vidia: "Oh, of course! You'll prove it, huh?" (Tinker Bell: Yes, I will!) *Vidia: "Well, I for one am looking forward to that! Excuse me!" (Cheesy smile and flies away) (Tinker Bell: No! Excuse me!) (Flies away) Gallery 250px-Foto-vidia-de-campanilla-el-secreto-de-las-hadas-2-051.jpg Vidiadisney.jpg Vidia Profile 2.jpg Vidia 800x600.jpg Pixie-Hollow-Games-Trading-Cards-Vidia-01.jpg Vidia schaut.jpg Vidiaandspike.png Vidia_Winter_2.jpg Vidia Tinker.jpg Vidia-disney fariy book.jpg Disney Fairies Vidia Eat my dust.jpg|Disney Fairies: Vidia Eat my dust Vidia.png|Vidia vidiaandBlueDust.PNG|Vidia and the blue dust in Tinkerbell and the lost treasure. vidiaGame.PNG vidiaandtink.PNG vidiahappy.PNG piratevidia.png Deep breath.PNG DSCN1876.jpg Vidia-Pirate Fairy.jpg Groupshot-Tink'n About Animals.jpg Category:Fairies Category:Fairies by talent Category:Never Fairies Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Characters Category:Females